Tofu Dungeon
'Tofu Dungeon ' is a dungeon introduced on October 24, 2006 and is situated at (5,6) in the basement. Talk to Kourk Ingalsse to enter, you must have Tofu Dungeon Key with you, which is consumed when you enter the dungeon. Dungeon levels Level 1 (Room 1) * 8 Tofu Level 2 (Room 2) 8 creatures in the mob. * 0-4 Black Tofu and the rest Tofu. Level 3 (Room 3) 8 creatures in the mob. * 0-5 Tofukaz and the rest Tofu. Level 4 (Rooms 4 & 5) Walk through the maze without falling into holes. Often the path will be blocked by a mob with a single Tofu or an aggressive Black Tofu. If you fall into a hole, you will drop into a room with a couple larger random mobs of Tofus and Black Tofus. Hunters sometimes use this as hunting grounds to fight Tofus due to very fast respawns. Tofus in the maze respawn very quickly, but it is possible for large groups to navigate past them by having a member attack and not go ready in combat before the rest of the group has moved past. After everyone else has moved past and the battle has ended, another team member can attack from the other side and let the first person through. * It is much easier to navigate this maze if you turn on "Display the grid" in the options, or press Shift + 1. * Characters with large hats may want to remove them to see the path more clearly. Similarly, those riding a turkey often dismount for this room. * You can try rapidly clicking on the teleport to the next room to get across. Level 5 (Room 6) Talk to Kazy Ingalsse. If you have a Secret Key to the Royal Tofuhouse this will give you the chance to divert to the Royal Tofuhouse dungeon. Otherwise you move on to the next room. The dialogue options are: * Clean out the rest of the Tofu House (normal dungeon) * Clean up with a little team (royal tofu - smaller team) * Clean up with big team (royal tofu - larger team) Level 6 (Room 9) 8 creatures in the mob. * 1-7 Tofukaz and the rest Tofu. Level 7 (Room 12) 8 creatures in the mob. * 2-7 Tofukaz and the rest 1-6 Tofu. or.. * 2-7 Tofukaz and the rest 1-6 Black Tofu. Level 8 (Room 13) 8 creatures in the mob. * 0-5 Tofoone and the rest Tofu. or * 1-5 Tofukaz and the rest Black Tofu. or *0-8 Black Tofu. Make sure you have at least three people here, as the tofoone have 18mp and will continue to run just out of range. You have to trap them to kill them. Level 9 (Room 14) * 1 Tofu * 3 Black Tofu * 1 Tofukaz * 1 Tofoone * 1 Tofurby * 1 Batofu Rewards There is no reward for completing the dungeon but fighting the final mob, which may drop items from the Tofu Set, Secret Key to the Royal Tofuhouse, and the Batofu Feather. Groups, Levels and Completion Times A full group in their 20s or a smaller group in their 30s can probably finish the dungeon without too much trouble. Completion times are highly dependent on getting through the maze (how many tries it takes, how many other people are in the room at the same time, etc.). Allocate at least an hour for a Tofu dungeon run. Can be soloed by a lvl 80 Eniripsa or lvl 40 Sadida/Damage or lvl 60+ Feca with lvl 5 teleport (the tofoones will be the main reason for this). A level 60 Sacrier can solo it too. It also can be soloed by a level 60+ Ecaflip (All or nothing is very helpful). Vampire cloaks can completely reduce all damage taken from most tofus. Can be soloed by a lv40+ feca who have a little time (this is very unlikely as the last room can be very damaging - even to a Feca). Also About a Lvl 70 Osamodas Can Do It Solo Too.... Recommend Range Gear And Lvl 5 Ghostly Claw, Crow and Punch of The Crackler, Also about at level 50 an Iop can do this also, str or intel either way, intel is much faster and easier tho..... Also an Enutrof lv60 can do it (i did with prespic+bandit set, with +5 damage ring and royal gobboots +7 damage, and water stealing weapon) Advice For those who attempt this dungeon at lower levels than those above, some good advice that a lot of people will give, is that in the last room, try to take out the Tofurby as it boosts the other tofus permanently.